Medium
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Tea fell asleep and dreams of a classmate being brutally murdered. Was it just a dream or was it a premonition? Where will her dreams take her in life and how will it affect her mental state? Constantly seeing people die can't be good for your health. Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

_"No, please!" A girl, Miho, cried out._

_A man stalked towards her, though he was shrouded in darkness._

_"Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" Miho cried._

_"Anything?" He asked._

_Miho nodded vigoriously. "Yes, anything!"_

_He forced her against the wall and lifted her skirt._

_"No, please!"_

_"You said anything."_

_"No!" Miho cried as the man raped her._

_Afterwards, he pulled out a butcher's knife from his coat and cut out her eyes. Her scream echoed throughout the dream._

Tea screamed as she woke up, startling her friends who were sitting in the classroom. She shook as she balled her eyes out.

"Miss Gardener, what is the meaning of this?" A teacher called.

Tea turned to Miho's seat and found her missing.

"Miho's dead!" Tea cried out and broke into more sobs.

Yugi, Tristian and Joey were at her side in an instant.

"Tea, what are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Blood," Tea whimpered. "So much blood! A man! H-He broke into Miho's house before he raped her then carved her eyes out with a knife!" She cried.

Some of the students began to talk.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked.

"I-I dreamt it."

"Tea, that's probably all it is. A dream," Joey comforted.

The teacher, Asuka-sensei, dismissed herself before she headed to the principals office. Meanwhile, the gang took Tea out of class where she shook, badly.

When lunch was called, the school was talking about how Tea had a breakdown in class, ultimately embarrassing herself. Later on, the school held an assembly where the principal assured everyone that Miho was out of school because she had caught the flu and was indeed, still breathing. After that, everyone just thought Tea was pathetic and she felt like a complete idiot.

"It was just a dream," Tea whispered that night before going to bed.

The next day, another assembly was called.

"Probably to have Gardener taken to an asylum," a girl snickered.

A group of girls giggled, laughing at Tea who stepped closer to her friends.

"Now that everyone is here, I have some terrible news," the principal announced. "Last night, one of our students, was murdered. Her name was...Miho."

Everyone gasped and turned to Tea whose eyes were widest of all.

"There will be a moment of silence for Miho and after, students may see guidance councillors to express their feelings over the death so please, everyone be silent."

For a whole minute, no one said a thing before the principal spoke again.

"Tea Gardener, I need to speak to you so please, go to my office," he said.

Tea headed out of the auditorium, feeling the eyes of everyone on her. Once in the office, she met with two detectives who took her statement about her dream. Apparently, Miho died exactly how she predicted.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Tea sat in Asuka-sensei's class, trying not to fall asleep. Her eyes had bags under them from not sleeping the passed few days. She was scared she'd see someone else die.

Seto kept an eye on her and saw how she was beginning to self-destruct.

"You look like crap, Gardener," he stated.

Tea smiled weakly at him. "Thanks, Kaiba."

"No really. You look like shit."

"I know."

"I don't believe you can see the future," he stated.

"I don't care what you believe or don't believe."

She laid her head down on the desk and was in a light sleep.

_Bara, Seto's secretary, snuck into his office and went through a few of his files while on her cell phone._

_"I know, I have it all here," she said to the person on the phone. "Yeah. No, he has highschool. Yes. Everything has been tense since that murder. Yeah. Don't worry, I called the little brat just then and he's on his way. Yeah. I told the little shit that I found blood in his brothers' office. Hold on, I hear him coming now."_

_Mokuba walked into the room as Bara hid behind the door._

_"Bara- mmhph!" He yelled as she covered his mouth and nose with a chlorophoam tainted cloth._

_Mokuba struggled before going limp. Bara laid him on the ground._

_"Yeah, I got him. Pick me up on the roof, I'll be waiting."_

_She began to drag him upstairs. Only her, the secretary, and Seto were on this floor so she had no one to hide from._

_"You're going to make me rich, Mokie."_

Tea gasped as she woke up. It was the middle of class. Tea grabbed Kaiba's arm. He shot her a glare.

"Don't touch me-"

"Mokuba's in trouble!" Tea hissed quietly.

Seto tensed. "What are you talking about?"

"There's no time, we need to go. Now!" Tea snapped as she stood.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"If you don't then your brother will be taken!" Tea yelled. "Stay here if you want but I'm going to save your brother."

She ran out of the classroom and out the front door. Seto was by her side instantly.

"Fine but you will explain on the way there, got that?" He growled.

"Whatever, just go!" Tea ordered as they jumped in his red ferrari.

They entered Kaiba Corp. and went up to his floor. When he saw no Bara, he ran into his office.

"Someone's taken the files on my latest invention," Seto growled.

"Bara did. They're on the roof."

They headed up to the roof where Bara was pushed Mokuba inside.

"Hey!" Seto yelled.

Bara and the other guy looked at Seto in surprise before they fumbled to get lift off. Both ran for the helicopter and jumped for it. Seto made it because he had such long legs and Tea made it because she was a dancer. Both grabbed onto the railing, dangling above the city. If they let go, they would plunge to their death. Seto couldn't get his feet to stay in place.

"Shit!" He cursed. "Can you get up?" He asked Tea.

She looked at him and nodded. She maneuvered herself by reaching her legs up and slid them over the pole before she let her hands go so she was dangling there. She used her abdominal muscles as she sat up. She looked inside the helicopter before Bara shot at her. She ducked before looking at Seto. His hands were getting sweaty and he was slipping. She needed to hurry. She came up with a plan. She fell back so she was upside down again before she grabbed the bar and let her feet go. Now she was back to where she started and just like Seto. He watched as she swung herself so that her legs hooked onto the railing on the other side before she let go and was upside down again, only on the other side. She did the same thing as before until she was sitting up. She looked into the helicopter again to see Mokuba still unconscious and Bara watching the other side. Good, it worked.

Tea worked to stand up but kept herself down enough so that she wasn't visible via window. She gripped the handle and took a deep breath before she pulled the door open. Bara was caught by surprise and Tea used that to her advantage. In that small amount of hesitation, she had taken the gun and files from her and kicked her out of the plane. She screamed as she fell to her death. The man flying the helicopter shot at her and got her in the shoulder. She gasped before she wrapped an arm around his neck and held the gun at his head, point blank.

"Move and you die," Tea hissed before she used the headphone chord and wrapped it around his neck and the seat, almost choking him. She disarmed him before moving to the side where Seto was barely hanging on. When she opened the door, he just slipped. Tea dropped and locked one of her legs around the railing and fell to grab his hands. Seto looked up into her eyes and she saw anger and disbelief but deeper down, she saw fear.

"I will pull you up as much as I can and then you need to climb up me, okay?" Tea called.

Seto nodded and Tea pulled as much as she could. When he was close enough, he grabbed onto her waist and pulled himself up. Tea was too scared to blush when she came face to face with his crotch. Slowly, he managed to climb up before he helped Tea up. Tea grabbed the gun that lay forgotten on the seat and pointed it at the pilot who just got free. Tea dragged him away from the cockpit and Seto took his place, landing them.

When they got out, Seto took him down to his office and interrogated him. Tea sat on the love seat that was in the office with Mokuba's head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair. Tea felt a headache coming on.

_Kito laughed as he stared at Mokuba who hung upside down._

_"You'll never get away with this!" Mokuba yelled. "My brother will find me and kill you!"_

_"Oh, I highly doubt that," Kito sneered._

_He held up the files he had stolen._

_"In my hands is the latest project of Kaiba Corp. Not only will I take the credit for it, it will cost the company millions. I'll ruin him!" He cackled._

_"Seto always comes through. He'll find me and stop you," Mokuba hissed._

_"Oh, I know Seto will find you," Kito admitted before smirking. "Only he won't be finding you alive," he said before he brandished a sword. "I saw it in a movie once. It was called Hostel. Very intriguing."_

_With that, he plunged the sword into Mokuba's body over and over again._

Tea screamed when she opened her eyes.

"What is it?" Seto asked, from in front of Kito, the man of her vision.

"He won't tell you anything," Tea said shakily before she carefully moved out from under Mokuba.

"He'll talk eventually," Seto stated.

Tea shook her head. "He doesn't have to. I saw what his intentions were."

"Another of your premonitions?" He asked skeptically.

Tea nodded as she moved to stand beside Seto, staring at him.

"He tied Mokuba up, upside down and gloated about taking credit for the project you were working on and ruining your company. Then he killed Mokuba for you to find."

Seto glared at Kito.

"Really? And how did I kill him exactly?" Kito sneered.

"By stabbing him repeatedly with a sword because you saw it in the Hostel movie," Tea answered.

Kito's eyes widened slightly before covering it up, but they all saw it.

"So it's true," Seto said, turning to him. "You know Gardener, I'm becoming more and more inclined to believe all this psychic shit about you."

Tea said nothing.

"Well, I've just lost my reason to keep you alive," Seto stated as he raised his gun.

"Wait Seto," Tea spoke.

He glared at her. "What? You just told me he planned to murder my brother and you want me to let him live!?" He hissed.

Tea shook her head. "No," she spoke softly.

She placed her hand on the gun.

"I want to do it."

Seto's eyes widened.

"You? Tea Gardener? Cheerleader of Yugi and his gleek?" Seto asked.

Tea glared at him. "These visions have changed me, tainted my soul. I watched him murder Mokuba who is also like a little brother to me. I watched him die, I want just as much revenge as you do, if not more."

Seto stared at her. She had a point. She did have to watch Mokuba die while he only heard about it from her. He couldn't imagine how much this shit would be affecting her mentally.

"Hn," he grunted and handed her the gun. "If you hesitate, I will take over."

Tea remained silent as she held her arm up, staring into the eyes of a murderer. Her eyes turned frosty as the temperature in the room decreased. The vision of Mokuba being brutally murdered replayed over and over again in her mind and her face twisted into a disgusted look.

"You're disgusting!" She hissed angrily. "He's just a little boy and you wanted nothing more then to hurt him to hurt Kaiba. The world will be a better place without you."

She emptied the magazine into his chest and she felt relief that he was no longer living. A cruel smile tainted her lips. She looked to Kaiba who was watching her carefully.

"What are we going to do about the body?" Tea asked.

Seto shook his head. "A few of my men will take care of it."

Tea nodded before she walked to Mokuba and checking that he was still asleep while Seto moved to sit at his desk and called his people. It wasn't long before a few men came in and took the body away.

"You really came through for Mokuba today," Seto stated as he watched her and Mokuba.

Tea smiled weakly. "He has been through enough."

"He has. You know, because of you, I have to find a new secretary," Seto chuckled.

Tea pouted. "Hey, better her then me."

"Well, it's only right that you take her place since you were the one to push her out of the helicopter."

Tea raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to work for you?"

"You're fully capable of getting the job done, you don't cower from me and I can trust you. That's more then I can say for most of Domino City."

"And it has nothing to do with my visions?" Tea teased.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Do you want the job or not?"

Tea smiled. "It'd be a pleasure to work for you, Mr Kaiba."


	3. Chapter 3

Tea laughed at Mokuba who was joking around on her desk between Kaiba's office and the elevator. It was a two sided desk so she could see all around the door to Kaiba's office was open for her to see Kaiba focused so intensely on his laptop. It had been a week since she started and her gunshot wound hadn't healed. She hadn't had any more visions. Until now, that is.

_A man with a briefcase entered the building. He walked to the woman at the front desk._

_"Hello, welcome to Kaiba Corp. How may I help you?" She asked._

_The man smiled. "My name is Hebi Taka, I have an appointment to see Mr Kaiba."_

_The woman blushed. He was, indeed, incredibly handsome. She checked the computer before nodding._

_"Yup, just go up to the 153rd floor, the very top and he'll see you."_

_"Could you not tell him? I'm a friend of Gozaburo's and I want to surprise him," he said flirtatiously._

_The woman kept blushing but nodded. He winked at her before moving to the elevator, the only elevator that heads up to the last floor. As the doors closed behind him, his smile dropped and he opened his briefcase and pulled out a M1918GAR, an automatic weapon. When he got to the last floor, he stepped out. Tea and Mokuba looked at him and their eyes widened before he opened fire on them before aiming at the open door. Tea and Mokuba dropped like flies as Seto followed. Hebi smirked before heading back down, putting his weapon back in the brief case before he walked out._

_At exactly 5pm, explosions went off in the lobby, causing Kaiba Corp. to collapse in on itself._

Tea gasped as she came back to reality. She looked at the elevator to see Hebi's head come into view.

"Mokuba, go inside Kaiba's office and hide," Tea pleaded.

Mokuba, having heard about her visions, didn't argue and ran in. She grabbed the gun in her draw. The moment the door opened with his weapon brandished, Tea raised her hand and fired into his head and chest. He was down for the count before Seto came out.

"We need to hurry. Bombs were planted on the first floor that are set to go off at 5pm exactly," Tea hurried.

Seto and Tea jumped in the elevator and rode it down.

"Do you know where on the first floor?" Seto asked.

Tea shook her head. "No. I didn't see him put them there."

"Shit!" Kaiba cursed.

The elevator opened to the lobby and they ran out.

"Damn, the lobby is huge. How are we going to find the bombs?" Seto asked.

Tea looked around the lobby when she spotted about five bright blue lights coming from the walls. Tea ran to one and touched the wall. It did nothing.

_'They must be the bombs!'_ Tea gasped.

Tea ran through one of the many doors along that wall and just made her way to it.

"Gardner, where are you going!?" Seto called.

"I think I can see one," Tea spoke and just kept running.

The more she ran in the lights direction, the bigger and brighter it became until finally, when she opened one last door, she was blinded by it. She covered her eyes and backed up while Seto was by the door.

"By christ, you found one," Seto whispered.

"Do you know how to defuse a bomb?" Tea asked.

"I've only practiced, never in a major situation like this."

When the light died down, Tea took a look at the bomb. There was a small light inside it. Tea opened it up and came face to face with at least twenty different wires.

"Jesus. This is one of the most complicated bombs I have ever seen," Seto spoke softly.

Tea sorted through all the wires until she found a certain yellow one with a little blue light it in.

"We don't have any scissors," Mokuba stated.

"Wait, how do you know which one to cut?" Seto asked.

"I just know. Mokuba, in my back pocket, I have nail clippers. Grab them for me, please?"

Mokuba did as he was asked and passed them to her. Tea lined up the clippers with the blue light.

"If you blow us all up, I'll kill you in the afterlife."

"Love you too, Kaiba," Tea spoke before cutting the wire.

She pulled back to see the timer had stopped.

"Good. On to the next one," Tea muttered before she stood.

She looked around and found the other four lights.

"Found them. Let's go."

* * *

After the last bomb was disarmed, Tea looked around, sighing when she spotted another.

"What?" Tea whispered.

"What is it? Don't tell me there was another one. The bombs were set to go off in five minutes."

"I don't know. There's another light. Come on!"

They ran until Tea stopped in the middle of the lobby.

"Where is it?" Seto asked.

Tea stared at the man laughing with his colleague and heading outside. Tea saw him heading towards a limo waiting for him. He was glowing that metalic blue colour that helped her find the bombs. So what does that mean? It clicked and Tea sprinted out of the building, pulling out her gun.

"Tea!" Mokuba yelled.

Before the man got into his limo, Tea shot him in the leg. He collapsed half in but the limo decided to take off. Tea saw three blue lights in the back of the limo and the one at the front, the driver. Tea shot through the passenger window and killed the driver. He crashed into a lightpole and a couple of men jumped out of the car. Tea shot all of them in the legs so they couldn't get away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Seto asked.

"They are the ones behind the bombs," Tea explained.

Seto pulled out his phone and called in a bunch of people to arrest them and take them away.

"You may have caught us but it's too late! In ten seconds, Kaiba Corp. will go down!" One laughed evilly.

Tea's watch beeped and she looked down to see it was 5pm on the dot. When there were no explosions, Tea sighed in relief.

"What!?" The men gasped.

"Why didn't it work!?"

"It might have, but luckily we found them before anyone else did," Tea taunted.

"You bitch!" One of them screamed before they were taken away.

Tea sighed and headed back inside Kaiba Corp. and sat at her desk. She was getting a migraine and seeing her death along with Mokuba and Seto's had messed her up a little.

"Why do I only see people's death?" She whispered softly.

She heard something placed on the desk. Raising her head, she looked up into Seto's hard cobalt eyes. Looking at her desk, she saw his hand resting atop a glass filled with water. Taking his hand away, he placed two asprin beside the glass.

"Tell me what you saw."

Tea looked behind him to see a worried Mokuba. Tea took the two tablets and chucked them at the back of her throat before downing the water. Standing, she walked to Seto's office. He followed and closed the door after him while Mokuba walked into his small game room on that level.


End file.
